


Dragon Age 100 Challenge

by Domestic_Occultism



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age 100 Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domestic_Occultism/pseuds/Domestic_Occultism
Summary: This is all the parts I complete for the Dragon Age 100 challenge! It was created by @becausedragonage on tumblr!





	1. 1: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Beginning  
> This one focuses on River Mahariel, a character of mine from Dragon Age Origins!  
> (It is also by far the shortest one I have written for this challenge, I kind of struggled with the concept of 'beginning')

Her mother was beautiful when she was young, too.

Black hair, made of silk and mint, and eyes bigger and bluer than any stormy ocean. There was a danger in them as well, just like an ocean in a storm, but captivating nonetheless. Fair, freckled skin, graceful and soft even with calloused hands and scarred knees.

When River was born, no one could figure out where her blonde hair came from; wild and sticking out from her head even on the day she was born. But River had her mother’s eyes, the same straight nose, and when she grew, she had the same soft roundness to her face. 

But the sadness her mother had in her eyes was unmatched, and River couldn’t understand that kind of pain at just a few days old. 

The beginning of River was the end of her mother.


	2. 2: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: love  
> This one focuses on Esmeray Cousland, another oc of mine from Origins!

The first person she loves is her mother. She is an infant, and depends on her mother, but as a baby and a toddler, Esmeray never went anywhere without her mother. A tiny little waddling shadow with hair the color of fresh butter, and a mouth too loud for her own good. Esmeray loves her, with all the innocence that a baby can have.

The second person she loves is her father. By the time she is old enough to talk in complete sentences, she has transition from being her mother’s shadow to a daddy’s girl. He tells her stories and lets her play with her brother’s toy swords when her mother isn’t around, and sits with her by the fire on nights where she can’t seem to find any sleep. Esmeray loves him for his laugh and his gentleness, thinking herself the luckiest child in the world to have him as a father.

Esmeray is ten years old before she really loves her brother. Fergus used to pull on her braids and make faces at her until she cried, but she’s getting big enough now that she can pull his hair back and take his toys away from him. They both love their father’s stories, and now that Esmeray has been gifted her own wooden sword, they act out battles together. Esmeray loves him, despite his pranks and his faces, but she never tells him out loud.

Esmeray is nearly eighteen when she learns that love is strong, but not nearly strong enough. Love is strong enough to keep a husband and a wife together, but not strong enough to save them. Love is not strong enough to keep their daughter with them. Love is not strong enough to find the lost son and brother. On the day that her castle burned, Esmeray vowed to be stronger than love.

She loves again when she is nineteen. Esmeray realizes this in their camp, and she feels surrounded by friends instead of strangers. They are her family, more than just traveling companions, and she isn’t sure how she didn’t realize it before. She loves them all in her own ways, and trusts them with her life. 

The last person she truly loves is dependable like her mother, kind and gentle like her father, and funny like her brother. He understands her like no other; he is her husband, and her King. Esmeray is more glad than she can ever express that she got stuck with Alistair to save the world- she would have had it no other way. She loves him with the fierceness that only someone who has lost everything can possess- she would tear the world apart before losing him too.


End file.
